


Wedding Memories

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Series: One shots and challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Wedding, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: Its a wedding, Harry reminisces.





	Wedding Memories

Harry stood at the front of the large tent. Rows of chairs lined the inside creating a central aisle. Behind him stood Ron, Neville, and Draco. It was amazing what five years could do since the war ended. He looked out over the crowd that was there. Friends and family, a small twinge set in as he thought of all his loved ones who wouldn’t be there. Where ever they were, he hoped they were happy of him, he hoped he made them proud. He sent a little thought out into the ether. _“Mum, Dad, I hope you like her. She means the world to me. Sirius, I doubt this is who you saw me with, but I love her with all my heart. Remus, Tonks, we both love your boy, he’s going to grow up loved. Fred, she makes me laugh, I think you would like that. Severus, you git, you saved my life more times than I can count. I hope Mum’s forgiven you. Thank you, without you I wouldn’t be here right now.”_

 

Harry shook himself as music started playing. He had a lot of people here for him today. Some had even been enemies. The Weasley clan were turning back towards the door into the Burrow. He could see Dean and Seamus sharing quick glances. Minerva’s typical stern glare was missing for a smile. Then he was glancing up the aisle. He smiled and barely kept back a snort, as little Victoire Weasley was throwing flower petals at the guests instead of on the floor. Behind her came a shock of blue hair. Teddy looked adorable in his little dress robes as he carried the rings up the aisle. Then Ginny, Daphne, and Hermione followed looking amazing in dresses of lilac. Harry’s breath quickened as the music shifted into a new song. Just before the doors opened once more, his mind flashed through the last 11 years.

 

_~Flashback~_

 

_It was second year. Harry crashed into a smaller student as he was racing down the hall towards breakfast. Turning to apologise, he caught a flash of blonde hair and thought it was Malfoy. He extended a hand though as he caught the feminine face and blue robes of a Ravenclaw. “S-sorry about that. Let me help you.” He couldn’t believe he thought this was Malfoy. The girl had bare feet, radish earrings and a cute face. “I’m Harry. Why are you barefoot?” The girl took his hand with the most genuine and serene smile. “That’s ok Harry. I’m Luna, the horncrumps told me I would bump into a friend today. Nargles stole my shoes, but they will come back soon. Enjoy lunch, and watch out for puddles. Wrackspurts seem mad at you this year.” Harry looked at her confused. He had no idea what she was talking about, but she seemed so genuine. He shook it off and continued with his day._

 

_Third year, he was messing around with the Marauder's Map. He found one name of by herself. He remembered her warning from last year as well as saying they were friends. He slipped out the dormitory to go meet up with her. When he found her she was out of her school robes as it was a weekend. She was again shoeless ad seemed to be looking around. “Nargles take your shoes again?” She gave him the most heartwarming smile. “Hello Harry, yes they have, that and a few other things.” “Well can I help you look?” She nodded and they spent hours searching. Eventually they found her shoes, but she asked him to hold them cause she wanted to walk around the lake. He followed her outside, marvelling at how free-spirited she was. He wondered as when they got to the lake the giant squid came right up and let Luna pet its tentacle. She was a disney princess and a fairy all rolled into one._

 

_Fourth year, when all but Hermione turned against him, she was there. She would pop up at the weirdest times with hints and clues that helped tremendously. When he got scared about needing a date for the Yule Ball, he ran into her out by the lake again. It was so easy to ask her, and the smile she gave as she said yes was amazing. When she cried, because nargles ruined her dress, he wiped away the tears and got special permission to take her shopping. He had come to understand her a bit more now. Some of her creatures were real to her, she saw things and knew things that others just couldn’t. However, nargles in particular were Luna speak for bullies. She was so kind-hearted she never wanted to get them in trouble. When she came down the stairs to meet him outside the Great Hall, the vision of her took his breath away. She was wearing a dusk colored dress with constellations dancing across it. His stomach clenched in a way it never had before. When he came back after the third task, she sat by his bed and held his hand. She believed him before anyone else, saying that the feathersprites had warned her to late._

 

_When they came back for fifth year, she held him as he realised what seeing the thestrals meant. She was there in DA meetings, encouraging him, giving him the confidence to teach all their friends. He was so happy when she got each spell. She was the first to conjure a patronus, and he kissed her when it turned out to be a doe. They comforted each other as they left detentions with Umbridge. They kissed away each other’s tears, and told each other the scars didn’t matter. They laughed as the twins finally rebelled and cried when Harry came back after occlumency lessons. Luna stood beside him at the ministry and went toe to toe with death eaters. When he broke down after losing Sirius, she was the one to build him back up again._

 

_Sixth year tested them as Harry had to keep secrets from her thanks to Dumbledore’s requests. Harry trusted her with his secret weapon with the Potions textbook from the Half-blood Prince. He took her to Slug Club each time he could. They laughed at the ridiculousness of it. Luna never made fun of him as he became obsessed with whatever Malfoy was doing. She did remind him however, that not everything was as it appeared. At the end of the year, when he was forced to watch Snape kill Dumbledore, it hurt despite knowing it was coming. Harry tried to break it off with her knowing he wouldn’t be back at school the next year. He was never happier than when she refused._

 

_Seventh year was by far the worst. It hurt to be seperated from her. Wearing the Horcrux made him doubt her love. It didn’t help that he never got messages in reply from her. When they got caught by snatchers and they were reunited in the Malfoy dungeons, he wept and apologised over and over. After their escape, they spent their first time together not able to wait anymore. It was beautiful and both knew with all they were that they were meant for each other, heart and soul. Then came the battle. They watched as friends fell and or were hurt. Luna gave him a kiss before he walked off to the woods alone. “We will see each other again” She had told him. He heard her crying, while he had to play dead. Inwardly, he cheered when she defied Voldemort. After, Harry finally defeated the man, they collapsed into each other’s arms._

 

_It took time to mourn after that. Interviews and meetings, balls and ministry events, Harry kept Luna at his side through them all. They moved in together and adopted Teddy. Harry made sure the world knew of Snape’s sacrifices and the man received was posthumously granted the First Order of Merlin. Harry also testified on Draco’s and Narcissa’s behalf. Both were ok with letting Lucius rot in prison. Many returned to Hogwarts to retake their seventh year and finish their education. Draco made amends and even started dating Neville. More Slytherins opened up and soon interhouse rivalries were more about pranks and competitive Quidditch matches._

 

_Harry changed his mind about becoming a Auror, he had enough war to last a lifetime. After school, he, Luna and Teddy traveled for a while. They searched for magical creatures all around the globe. Harry was now working on his DADA mastery as well as charms and potions. He was assured by Headmistress McGonagall that he had a spot teaching once he was done. Luna had decided to take up mind healing. There were so many after the war who were still hurting. It was on Christmas day the year before, with everyone, including Neville, Draco, and Ginny’s new girlfriend Daphne, all gathered at the Burrow, Harry told his stories openly for the first time. He told of how Luna had always been there for him and at the end he had taken a knee. Luna had said yes with that serene smile on her face, almost smirking as if she had known this was coming._

 

_~End Flashbacks~_

 

Harry was pulled from these memories as the doors opened once more. His lips tugged up into a huge smile and tears began to fall. The vision walking towards him was an angel, his angel. He knew that no matter what, as long as he had her, he could face any future.


End file.
